


Yellow Diamonds in the Light

by NotOddJustaLittleUneven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOddJustaLittleUneven/pseuds/NotOddJustaLittleUneven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of "Civil War", two damaged individuals find solace and healing in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so instead of the inspiration to finish my "Oh Alcohol" Shieldshock baby fic, I keep coming back to the scene at the end of CA-CW, where Tony is alone and emotionly broken inside the Avengers facility. In my head, that scene ends with Darcy and Jane's van pulling up outside the facility and Erik waiting for them.  
> Unbetaed, I own nothing, sorry in advance for grammar and spelling issues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went back and tried to edit all the blaring mistakes that I made when I first wrote this. Like FRIDAY refers to Tony as Boss not Sir and other spelling and grammar mistakes that were glaringly apparent. I am sure that I missed a few. Sorry.  
> The title of this fic is from the Rhianna song. "We found love"

Darcy had thought the facilities communal kitchen would be deserted at 3AM. Everybody tucked up tight into their little beds. Exactly where she had been until she woke up screaming from a lovely nightmare with the combination of giant robot death machines and crazy universe killing elves. She had grabbed a box of Thor’s sugary kids cereal from the pantry and was reaching for a bowl from the top shelf of the dish cabinet muttering under her breath about freakishly tall superheroes being allowed to empty the dishwasher when someone cleared their throat behind her.  
“Jesus Tits!” She cried out jumping around quickly and holding the cereal box in front of her like a shield. In front of her was a rumpled and dirty version of Tony Stark complete with a healing black eye, various scrapes and a glass half full of Amber liquid leaning up against the kitchen island.  
“FRIDAY? Did I order a scantily clad extra from a college slasher movie and forget to feed her?” He asked  
“No Boss.” A soft Irish accent answered from the ceiling as Darcy blushed remembering that she was only wearing a thin tank top and boyshort panties. It hadn't even occurred to her that anybody would be awake in her mindless escape of her bedroom and the remnants of her nightmare. Although Erik had informed them that there were others in residence, She and Jane had only met a somber blue and purple skinned dude when he came over to play chess with Erik yesterday. Darcy held the box closer to body. Tony arched and eyebrow as he looked her up and down.  
“Who is she? And why is she in my kitchen eating Pointbreak’s cereal?”  
“She is.” The voice started but Darcy had gotten angry at his blatant perusal of her body and cut her off.  
“She is perfectly capable of introducing herself, Thank you.” Darcy put down the box on the counter squared her shoulders and offered her hand.  
“Hello Mister Stark, I am Darcy Lewis, I work for Dr. Foster. Dr. Selvig told us we had the run of the communal floor while we are in residence, I am sorry if Erik was misinformed and we will not be intruding further.” She hadn't expected him to shake her hand, and was surprised when did. A spark of recognition flashed in his eyes and a smirk that reminded Darcy why he had been named People's Sexiest Man Alive twice. She felt her lady parts sit up and take notice. Darcy tried to ignore the warmth of his hand and the answering tingle between her legs.  
“Ah yes, the infamous Lightning Sister. The Bane of Agent and Fury’s existence when they existed, the Changer of ringtones of anyone who made Thor frown, JARVIS never did figure out how you hacked my tech.” Stark released her hand and lifted his glass to his lips “Have I forgotten anything else?” Darcy blushed but snakily retorted.  
“Yes, Scientist Wrangler, Foster Hieroglyphics translator oh and let's add Queen of the Universe for shits and giggles.”  
“Well Your Majesty, what brings you to my humble kitchen at this late uh early hour?” He checked a watch that is missing from his wrist and Darcy is instantly familiar with the symptoms of what she has dubbed Genius Exhaustion. As he turned around to grab the bowl she had been cursing over earlier Darcy noticed a Mickey Mouse watch sticking out of his grimy jeans back pocket. Damn he's at Stage Four! Darcy cringed. Erik at Stage Four has already removed his pants and boxers. Jane at Stage Four has more writing implements in her hair than fingers, she has written formulas on any surface she can find and smells like she hasn't showered… ever. Tony doesn't smell that awful, in fact Darcy found the odor of axle grease, whiskey and man musk a bit of a turn on. He presented her with the bowl and exaggerated bow.

“Oh the usual PTSD night terrors revolving around robots and aliens trying to destroy the world.” Darcy accepted the proffered bowl and picked up the cereal box.

“Contemplating almond milk or Amaretto.” She opened the fridge and grabbed the former splashing just enough to drench her sugary fruity Ohs. She turned and found a spoon being held out for her and she thanked him. She headed over to the sofa, tucking her legs under her, careful not to spill. He followed her and sat down next to her, watching as she gobbled down her sweet treat. As she finished she noticed him wincing and rubbing at his forehead.  
“Come here.” She gestured to her lap turning on the couch to face him folding her legs like a pretzel. At his disbelieving look she pulled his arm, placed his empty tumbler on the coffee table. Using quick and deft movements, he was flat on his back with his head in her lap.  
“Don't be scared.” She smirked down at him “I give amazing head… rubs.”

Darcy finished and threaded her fingers through his hair. Starting at the back of his neck and rubbing in small circles. His snarky comeback was replaced by a moan of pleasure and Tony closed his eyes before he could see her smile. Darcy knew this was the only way to head off Stage Five, (complete and utter meltdown followed by passing out) Short of resorting to drugging Jane, (that was only one time!) over the years Darcy had come up with several techniques for breaking the SCIENCE! Bender Cycle. Locking the lab, Bullhorn, Darcy had even creatively used Thor (when he's available) often asking him to enter the lab shirtless. So what if Darcy enjoyed the view and was living vicariously through her boss lady and BFFs sex life. Since her breakup with Ian, her own sex life had been a barren wasteland.

A snore tore Darcy away from her musings and she looked down at the sleeping man. Damn he was attractive! It figured that she finally had a hottie between her legs and he passes out. A soft pressure at her elbow made her look up to see a robot claw holding a pillow.  
“Thank You.” She whispered and slowly extricated herself from under the sleeping billionaire, slipping the pillow in her place. She patted the robot the top of its arm and went to seek out her own oblivion.  
“Thank You” came a soft Irish accent from above. “He hadn't slept in 47 hours.”  
“Your welcome” Darcy looked up at a dome in the hallway ceiling. “Can you lock him out of his lab until he has slept for at least 8 hours, showered and eaten solid food.”  
“There is a protocol left over from JARVIS’s programming I can use.”  
“Do it. And if you need help we can recode it in the morning.” Darcy yawns. After all she already takes care of two nut jobs, what's one more?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this stupid one shot is turning into a monster. Chapter two just seemed to write itself.

Tony woke up on the sofa in the communal lounge with no idea how he got there. Bright morning light streaming through the glass wall. (Who's big idea was it to design a wall of glass?? Oh wait that was me!) He sat up and saw his empty glass on the coffee table and remembered leaving his lab in search of whiskey after finishing off the stash in his workshop. He then focused on the empty bowl and suddenly remembered the girl.

He had come upon her last night struggling on tiptoe to reach a bowl from the cabinet, her tank top riding up and giving him a view of a shapely ass contained in tiny sleep shorts. He had thought he was hallucinating but then heard her cursing out giant superheroes on dish duty.

An uncontrollable laugh bubbled out him which he tried to cover up with a cough. He hadn't meant to scare her. (Hell! he hadn't believed she was real) She made quite a picture, holding the cereal box in front of her as a shield but not being able to cover her assets straining in the thin Culver University tank top as she tried to catch her breath. He felt so off balance at her appearance that he felt himself automatically slip into his “Asshole Mode” as Rhodey called it. He watched her annoyance at his conversation with FRIDAY grow until she finally found her voice and introduced herself. He felt so desperate to touch her that he shook her hand when she offered it and then he recognized her name.

Darcy Lewis, the Lewis or “Dammit Lewis” as he heard both Agent, Fury and Clint curse out loud when their cell phones suddenly began to ring an inappropriate song at the most inopportune times. She was Thor's “Lightning Sister” and apparently his stalwart defender because the day after he and Clint pranked Thor,Tony's own phone blared out the “Asshole Song” in the middle of a meeting with the SI Board. She was quite the accomplished hacker. When he rattled off these facts to her, she smiled and added a few more titles of her own. Damn, he hadn't wanted to like her. Let anyone else in who would eventually get sick of his crap and then leave.

To hide his emotions he proceeded to help fulfill her original quest, getting her a bowl and spoon and inquiring about her reasons for being awake. Her answer had floored him. He had those same nightmares, except he was the one who had created the killer robot. He had sat next to Darcy and watched her eat, trying and failing to remember when last he had eaten. The headache came back pounding at his temples and he hadn't realized he was touching his head until she turned toward him and practically manhandled him into her lap, making a snarky comment about giving great head and then following it up with the most amazing massage.

  
Tony made his way back to the workshop intent on finishing up the adjustments to Rhodey’s new exoskeleton. He had been thinking about a particularly tricky hip joint when He walked right into a glass door. Rubbing his sore nose more in annoyment then real pain, he stared at the closed door to his workshop.

  
“FRIDAY open the door!”

  
“I am sorry but I cannot do that.” Tony thought he could hear a ring of amusement in the AI’s Irish lilt. “It has been decreed and I quote that your Sciencing privileges have been revoked until you have bathed, eaten a solid meal and slept two more hours, Boss.”

  
“And by whose decree FRIDAY?” He inquired angrily but already new the answer “Could it be the Queen of the Universe?”

“I am not a liberty to say.” Was his only answer."

  
Tony found “Her Majesty” in Selvig’s lab. Well he found a pair of well worn Chuck Taylor's attached to very shapely black legging clad legs sticking out from under what can only be called an abomination. (Was that Duct Tape!!!) Dr.’s Selvig and Foster were standing a a whiteboard in the corner, both furiously writing.  
“Hey Janey?” A voice from under the monstrosity called “I need the #5 Allen wrench”  
Tony looked down at the Hello Kitty toolbox at his feet and handed the wrench to the open questing hand sticking out. He accepted the screwdriver in return and placed in the pink toolbox. A minute later she started to shimmy out, her sweater riding up revealing creamy skin and a red lacy bra. Tony's mouth was suddenly dry at the sight. She sat up and fixed her shirt depositing the wrench and closing the toolbox.

  
“Okay Janey, Zelda is up and running.” She looks up and notices Tony “You're not Janey.”  
“Nope” he answered holding out a hand to help her up.  
“Thank you”  
“Your welcome. Now please tell my AI to open my workshop.” Darcy suddenly stepped in close to him bringing her nose close to his neck and sniffed. Tony immediately stepped back from her not used to having anybody but Rhodey or Pepper that close to him in a long time.  
“Nope” she grabs her toolbox and turns away from him.  
“Hey!” He calls after her not meaning to be so loud. Both Dr.s look up from the whiteboard and Darcy turns back to him with one eyebrow raised.  
“I did say please” he offers with a shrug.  
“Shower and I will make breakfast and if you clean your plate then I will consider letting you back into the workshop.” She turned and exited the lab leaving him staring after her.  
“What just happened?” He asked aloud cringing at how whiny he sounded  
“There is no hope for it my friend.” Erik came up a slapped him on the shoulder “Welcome to the island of Darcy’s misfit Scientists.”  
“But she's so young and a political science major.” Tony sputtered  
“That was her Masters degree.” Jane added “Her undergraduate major was electrical engineering.” Tony was impressed. Culver’s engineering program was no joke.  
“She's very bossy.”  
“You have no idea.” Jane agreed “But she is also the reason that I am a Nobel Laureate. And she is also usually right, you do stink!” Jane wrinkled her nose and went back to the whiteboard, Erik followed behind her.

Tony stood there for a minute weighing his options. He knew that he could probably figure out a way to into his workshop. But in the long run it could take hours a maybe damage some of his equipment. He admitted to himself that he did indeed smell a bit ripe, and he could stand to eat something he supposed. Tony decided he could humor Darcy, following her direction until he was back where he wanted to be. Then he could write some code to prevent this from ever happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Breakfast


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's point of view  
> Meeting Rhodey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #oneshotsthatbecomemonsters  
> My muse won't let me go back to my other fic until this one is done apparently.  
> As always I own nothing.  
> Sorry for my mistakes  
> And thank you all for the comments and kudos!

  
It took every ounce of Darcy’s will not to run out of the lab. She hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath until the glass door swished behind her and she felt herself gasp for air. Of course Darcy had known she would see him again, she had locked him out of his damn workshop. It was like firing the opening salvo across the S.S. Stark’s bow. But when she had left him snoring on the sofa earlier this morning, to try to salvage a little more sleep before Jane insisted on SCIENCE!, she hadn't expected him to have a starring role in the most erotic sex dream she had ever had. Instead of helping her get a breakfast bowl down from the cabinet, her dream stud Stark had bent her over the counter and fucked her senseless. And just when her porno dream got to the good part and he had reached under her to touch her clit. FRIDAY’s insistent voice woke her up informing her that her assistance was needed in Dr. Selvig's lab. Darcy had asked FRIDAY to inform the scientists that she would join them forthwith, after a shower and a gallon of coffee. In the shower she had a flashback of her dreams highlights and used the massaging shower head to relieve the tension. By the time she made it to Erik’s lab, caffeinated and somewhat less horny, Jane had asked her to take a look at Zelda, who seemed to be acting up after the move from the van, so Darcy grabbed her tool box and got to work.  
Darcy hadn't expected to be confronted with her fantasy made flesh when she shimmied out from under Zelda. At first she wanted to pinch herself and make sure she wasn't dreaming. She felt her cheeks flush when he helped her up and turned away from him to hide it. Then he had asked about unsealing his workshop. (Ah ha! the enemy was testing the waters!) She turned back toward him and breathed in his scent, just a tactic to hammer home her point but also a little selfish. (Yep she really liked his smell. Down Girl!) Darcy knew how this game was played and she laid out the terms to his surrender, then grabbed her toolbox and beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen. Leaving her adversary to contemplate his next move. While drinking said gallon of coffee earlier this morning, Darcy had devised a few counter measures with FRIDAY just incase Mr. Stark decided to use force to gain access to his workshop. Darcy looked around the kitchen opening cabinets at random. After finding two heavy skillets she placed them on the stove to heat up.   
“FRIDAY? What can I make Mr. Stark that he would eat without too much of a fuss?” Darcy asked looking in the fridge for breakfast ingredients.  
“The Boss seems to favor blueberries.” The AI answered her.  
“Ok then, blueberry pancakes it is.” She grabbed the fruit, eggs and butter and a package of bacon. After finding flour and sugar in the pantry, Darcy began to put together a batter.  
“FRIDAY do we have any seltzer?” She asked  
“There is a soda maker located next to the coffee machine, Miss Lewis.” (Of course Stark would have all the shiny new toys!)  
“Thanks.” She grabbed a small empty plastic bottle and filled it half way. “Please call me Darcy, we are after all comrades in arms.”   
“Ok Darcy” the AI answered “please refer to me as FRIDAY.”  
“Will do.” Darcy snorted and added the seltzer to her batter.  
Darcy had just removed the last of the bacon from the pan onto a paper towel and set the coffee maker to brew, when she heard a whirring metallic sound followed by a clicking then a deep voice cursing. She looked up to see an attractive black man holding onto a robot arm. Darcy recognized the pillow giving robot from the night before. It had DUM-E stenciled on its body. The man tried to take another step but brace on his right leg kept locking up more cursing followed. Darcy put the last pancake onto the stack and put the covered plate into the oven to warm.  
“No FRIDAY I don't want YOU to get the wheelchair. I'm fine!” He bellowed, another robot arm who had entered a few feet behind him pushing a wheelchair backed out, taking the chair with it. The man limped, clicked, and cursed his way to the kitchen island and slumped against it. Darcy had just stood up from the oven and popped into his view.  
“Hello, would you like some coffee?” She asked startling him. He would have fallen over if DUM-E hadn't braced his back.  
“Sorry.” She apologized “there is bacon and blueberry pancakes too, if you are hungry.” He tried to straighten up and turn but the exoskeleton locked up and he caught himself leaning against the kitchen island his arms holding his up behind him. Darcy looked down at the brace and thought she saw something going on with the knee joint. She opened her toolbox on the counter beside him and selected a small screwdriver and a flashlight. She turned the flashlight on and handed it to DUM-E, showing the robot where she needed the light to shine. She looked at the man and gestured to his knee with the screwdriver.  
“Do you mind if I take a look?” She asked  
“Have at it.” He said. Darcy got down in front of him and reached out to adjust the flashlight in the robot's grip.  
“I'm Darcy by the way.” She introduced herself  
“Rhodey.” He answered. Darcy pulled the casing off the knee joint and began to explore.  
“When did Tony hire a chef/handywoman.” He asked trying to make conversation.  
“More like a glorified nanny.” Darcy snorted  
Rhodey immediately tensed up and tried to move away.  
“I don't need a babysitter!” He snapped and Darcy put a hand on his upper thigh to keep her balance.  
“Hey relax! I work for Dr. Jane Foster, I'm her babysitter I mean assistant.” She felt his muscles release and went back to the knee joint.  
“Thor's girlfriend?” Darcy nodded tightening loose screw and moving a small bundle of wires to look at a transistor behind them. "He talks about her all the time, that and his lightning sister,” Rhodey snapped his finger and laughed “You are the ringtone hacker! I am and big fan of your work.” He snickered and Darcy looked up and smiled at him. He shared with her the “Asshole Song” in the boardroom story as she finished up and fitted the casing back over the joint. Darcy was about to get up off her knees when a voice behind her startled her and she grabbed Rhodeys thigh again to steady herself.  
“My now isn't this cozy. Please don't let me interupt.” She looked over her shoulder to find a freshly washed and thoroughly annoyed looking Tony Stark standing in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest. There was no look of surrender or offer of truce in his expression. (Oh Fuck!)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short it seems like a natural place to stop.  
> Tony's point of view up next


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa thank you guys for the comments and kudos! I forgot to mention that the story title is a lyric from Rihanna song "We found love"  
> And for the usual disclaimers  
> I own nothing  
> And apologies for spelling on grammar

  
Tony entered his living quarters for the first time in what felt like years but was probably only a few weeks. The last time he had been there was to change into something a little less grease stained when Ross first showed up with the Accords. His move into the Avengers Compound several months before was supposed to be temporary, while the STARK Tower penthouse was under reconstruction. After Pepper left, he hadn't been back to the newly built Malibu mansion. It didn't really feel like home without her. They had designed it together and he had given her free reign with the decor, every room had her personal touch from the luxury carpet to the artwork hanging on the walls. His first night at the compound he had found a forgotten bottle of her perfume and gotten so shit faced drunk he had doused the bed sheets and pillows in her scent then thrown the bottle against the wall before passing out. When he woke up surrounded by her scent, he had thought she had come back to him and then he remembered the truth, he promptly lost it tearing the sheets and pillows from the bed, breaking furniture and smashing mirrors. He spent the next night sleeping on the floor of his workshop. The following day he told FRIDAY to order a hammock and put in a work order for the emergency shower to be refitted for his hygiene needs. He still kept most of his clothing in his quarters. Tony wasn't sure if any of the other team members besides Rhodey and Vision had realized he was living in his workshop. He knew he had to get Darcy let him back inside by any means necessary before he was forced to spend another night on the communal sofa or worse sleep here. He looked around the room, the wreckage of his first night had long since been cleaned, fixed or replaced but he swore he could still smell the slight odor of lily of the valley. He breathed in deeply then gagged at the stench of unwashed body, (Was that him?) and headed to the bathroom. He got in the shower, the hot water feeling amazing on his sore neck and back. He scrubbed the shampoo in and remembered the feel of Darcy’s fingers rubbing his scalp. The memory of her snarky comment alluding to her giving great head instantly made his cock thicken. Memory shifted to fantasy as closed his eyes and imagined her on her knees in front of him. He moaned, his shampoo slicked hand traveled down his body to wrap around his cock. In his daydream she had taken that full lipped snarky mouth and swallowed him down. Working her mouth over him until he pulled her roughly to her feet and spun her around, tearing off her tiny sleep shorts and bending her over the kitchen island, taking her from behind. He came on the wet tile floor gasping her name, braced against the shower wall with his other hand. He finished his shower and dressed quickly. He told himself that his haste was due to hunger and not a need to see a certain brunette. Checked his appearance in the mirror before leaving and barely recognized his reflection. His hair and beard were unruly, his face almost gaunt and covered with healing bruises.  
“FRIDAY, please schedule an appointment with Oscar this week.” He called out  
“Yes Boss, are you going into Manhattan, or should I arrange for the helicopter to retrieve him?”  
“Inquire if he will take the trip up here.” Tony answered. Oscar was his seventy-eight year old barber. He had been retired now for ten years and Tony was his only client. Tony still could remember his eight year old self sitting on the hard wooden bench in Oscar’s old shop in Brooklyn watching his father get the full treatment by the master barber. Afterward they had gone to Howard's workshop in the bowels of the old SI building and his father had given him tools and broken computer parts to fiddle around with. Howard had seemed genuinely proud of Tony’s work when he checked on him later that evening before they met up with Maria for a family dinner. It was one of Tony’s favorite memories. His own first shave had been with Oscar’s sharp razor blade and steady hand on the morning before his parents funeral. That had not been a good day but still memorable all the same.  
“Boss, I have contacted Oscar and he said he can come up tomorrow afternoon if that will be satisfactory.” FRIDAY’s Irish lilt broke him out of his musing.  
“That's fine and please deposit a bonus into his account for the short notice.”  
“Already done Boss.” Tony sighed and realized that it was another one of Pepper’s hidden protocols, he had been discovering more and more of them imbedded into his AI’s programming, that even though she had left him, she was still taking care of him. He didn't need a caretaker dammit! Tony took a deep steadying breath and left the apartment thinking of a strategy that would get him back into his workshop and maybe also into a certain snarky stacked brunettes leggings.

The sight that greeted him when he got the the communal kitchen was eerily similar to his fantasy in the shower. Darcy on her knees in the kitchen, in front of his best friend. Well maybe he could work with this. Not the first time he and Rhodey shared. (Although Spring Break ‘87 was almost 30 years ago) But he drew the line at DUM-E. No bots in his fantasy and he wasn't really sure about the screwdriver either. Why was she touching his tech! Darcy giggled at some story Rhodey was telling, (Probably about yours truly) he decided to make his presence known.  
“My now isn't this cozy. Please don't let me interrupt.” Tony hadn't meant to sound that annoyed but decided to go with it and see if it gave him an upper hand. Startled she looked back over her shoulder at him. She bit her lip and then got back to her feet, using DUM-E as a crutch to steady her assent. She took the flashlight from the bots claw and put it into her toolbox.  
“See if that helps.” She told Rhodey and stepped back. He grabbed the bots proffered claw and leaned forward the leg smoothly bent and stepped the clicking sound absent. Rhodey smiled using the bot like a walker to get around the kitchen island to the kitchen table and settled himself down in a chair. Darcy opened the oven and retrieved a covered plate from it placing it on the table with another plate piled high with bacon. She pointedly ignored him so he went to sit across from Rhodey.  
“I thought we agreed you would use the chair until I could iron out the kinks of the exoskeleton.”  
“No Tony! You and Dr. Cho insisted and now you have a damned robot following we around with a damned wheelchair! I know you are there YOU!” A sad sounding chirp came from across the communal lounge. YOU entered pushing the wheelchair in front of him with his claw. Tony could see the vein start to pulse in Rhodey’s forehead. Darcy put an empty plate in front of each of them and a mug full of steaming coffee down beside it. She pulled of the covered lid with a “Viola!” And revealed two large stacks of blueberry pancakes. Tony’s mouth watered at the sight and felt his annoyance dissolve. Damn she was good. Darcy took the seat across from Tony and started to serve them.  
“FRIDAY please inform Janey and Eric that sustenance is being served in the kitchen and if they are not out of the lab in five minutes then there will be consequences. Repeat that message again in two minutes and at one minute begin a countdown if you have klaxon flashing lights available do that too”  
“At once Darcy.” The AI answered  
“Consequences?” Tony questioned her raising an eyebrow. “And what would these said consequences be?” He took a bite of pancake and had to fight to control his reaction. He still felt like he had the upper hand catching her on her knees with Rhodey. Moaning in ecstasy over her cooking could lose him ground. Apparently Rhodey didn't feel the need to stifle his enjoyment and moaned in delight  
“Mmmmmm! These are the best pancakes I have ever eaten!” He crowed and shoveled another mouthful. Tony watched Darcy blush at the complement as she drank her coffee.  
“Thanks! The secret is in the seltzer.” Darcy told him as she filled the other two plates with servings of pancakes and bacon. She put a plastic honey bear next to one and jar of jam next to the other then she poured coffee into two mugs and doctored each one differently and placing them next to the plates.  
“Consequences?” Tony prompted again once he emerged from blueberry pancake heaven.  
Her answer was cut off by the hurried arrival of Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig. They sat down and began to eat quickly, Foster upended the plastic bear over plate and squeezing a liberal stream of honey onto her stack and bacon while Selvig used a butter knife to slather his own pancakes with the jam. They all ate in silence for a few minutes. The scientist cleaned their plates with lightening speed and rushed back off to the lab.  
“Lieutenant Colonel, the physical therapist has arrived for your appointment and is setting up in the gym. Dr. Cho called will also be arriving later this afternoon for your session in the cradle” FRIDAY announced and both DUM-E and YOU approached Rhodey. He shot a death glare at YOU as he took the other bots arm and hoisted himself up to stand upright  
“Darcy thank you so much for cooking breakfast, it was wonderful to meet you and also thanks again for” he gestured to his knee “fixing me up.”  
“Your welcome” she smiled warmly and watched him leave, both hands holding onto DUM-E’s arm and letting the robot lead him from the room. The other robot following after the pushing the wheelchair. Then they were alone. Darcy immediately jumped up and began gathering the dirty plates and cups. When she started to rinse them in sink Tony spoke up.  
“Leave it for the cleaning staff.” He said  
“It's not a problem I can do it.” She answered her back to him as she continued her task. He watched her but made himself turn away when she bent over to load the dishwasher. Not quick enough though because a had caught a glimpse of her shapely legging clad behind and felt his pulse quicken. She finished up and returned to the table sitting across from him and crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Okay Mr. Stark, let's talk terms”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the chapters switching points of view?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations begin.  
> Darcy inspects Tony's workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the no update in a while.  
> While I was rereading the first few chapters to respark the muse,  
> I tried to correct the blaring mistakes that I had made I think I got most of them.  
> Sorry for any I missed and will make in the future.

Darcy was proud of herself. She made it through breakfast without meeting Stark’s eyes once, she even felt like she may still have the upper hand. After they had been left alone by their breakfast companions, Darcy jumped up to clear the table.  She brushed off Tony’s insistence of leaving the mess for the cleaning staff, needing to keep her hands busy while she gathered her thoughts. As she bent over to load the dishwasher she caught Tony sneaking a peek at her ass before he turned away. She felt her body grow warm at his quick perusal and tried to get her hormones under control. She sat down across from him and opting for a pose of confidence that may or may not highlight her certain chestacular assets and smiled.

"Okay Mr. Stark. Let's talk terms"

"Terms!" Tony snorted "It's my lab! Hell its my building!" 

"Yes and this is your kitchen we are sitting in at your table." Darcy cut him off "and?" She prompted

Tony closed his mouth he hadn't expected her to agree with him and then dismiss him so readily. _Points for Darcy_!

"FRIDAY not including this mornings repast, when was the last time Mr. Stark ate?" Darcy called out

"Boss injested half a protien shake about 24 hours ago, 8 hours before that he ate half a pint of blueberries and a Kitkat bar." Tony's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"These are my terms." Darcy began ticking each item off her fingers "Mandatory meals twice a day. At least 6 hours of sleep in a 24 hour period, daily shower and clothing change." She held up her hand to cut off his protest. "I can ask FRIDAY" she pointed up to the ceiling. That shut him up quickly and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Darcy got up and walked around the table to stand infront of him. 

"Your job Mr. Stark is to Science and tinker and create with this big sexy brain of yours." She ruffled his hair "My job is to keep this big sexy brain and the body that supports it happy and healthy and in working order." She turned away from him and walked toward to labs "Now let's go take a look at your workshop" 

"My body is just as sexy as my brain and I can think of a few things to make it really happy." Tony got up a followed after her "and I don't remember hiring you to keep any of my sexy parts healthy or happy."

"You didn't" Darcy stopped at the door of his workshop turned to face him her back leaning against the door "Call it a perk. I came free with Jane." Tony stopped in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's my calling, I guess" She explained "To keep genius alive and functional." Smirking he raised his arm planting it on the door above her head. She looked up at him and licked her lips. 

"FRIDAY please open the door" She called out as he leaned closer.

"Yes Darcy" Friday answered and the door slid open. Darcy twirling away from him and going inside. _Calm down_ she told herself and tried to slow her racing heart. She was flirting with him to keep him off balance and get him to do what she wanted. She needed to stay strong when he employed those same tactics on her. _But damn!_ that man was hitting all her buttons.  She surveyed the room before her and instantly knew he was living there. The hammock in the corner was her first clue. She turned around and whistled, this room was an engineers playground! The walls were lined with monitors and every tool and drill she could name and a few she never knew existed. The work tables that were strewn with bits and pieces of tech. Some had what looked like gauntlets and masks and another contained an exoskeleton that she recognized was similar to what Rhodey had worn today. She felt her fingers itch to reach out, to touch, tinker and explore. She gave in to temptation a let her fingers glide over the hip joint of the exoskeleton barely concealing her moan of delight. She turned away and closed her eyes trying to get a hold of herself and get back on task.  When she opened them she squeaked in surprise. Darcy had fully expected to be invisible to Stark now that he had what he wanted from her, but here he was staring at her, eyes smoldering.

"So" her voice a little husky "You live here?" The question doing its job and catching him off guard. She nodded to the hammock in the corner.

"Its easier" he answered just as huskily, quickly heading over to table and the exoskeleton he had caught her fondling. Tony waved his hand and a hologram of the project appeared in front of them. Darcy was enthralled and watched him manipulate the hologram pushing in on the hip joint and pulling it apart. on the screen. She watched him work for a minute and then got back on track.

"Are you attached to the hammock or can we switch it up for something more comfortable. like a futon or a couch." She asked

"You don't have a problem with me sleeping here?" Tony looked surprised when she shook her head.

"My terms were that you sleep for at least six hours, I don't care where you do it." She informed him "I've already arranged for cots to be put placed in Jane and Erik's lab."

Darcy went over and inspected his shower setup. Tony turned back to his work and she felt relief not being under his scrutiny.

"Ok FRIDAY" She called out "I have a list of improvement we need to make."

"Yes Darcy" FRIDAY answered and Darcy felt a tap on her thigh. She looked down to see another robot next to her holding a tablet in its claw.

"Thank you" She took the tablet and was pleased to see it was the latest generation of the Starktab. Darcy walked over to a clean worktable and settled herself on a stool. Turning the tablet on she got to work. Occasionally calling out to FRIDAY, asking for updates on her other charges. Darcy spent the rest of the morning filling out SI requisition forms for a futon, mini fridge and other comforts she wanted to add to the workshop. She also looked into an upgrade for the shower and bathroom setup. Every now and then she would look up and watch Stark work. She knew she had won their first battle but she needed to tread carefully. She was in danger of falling hard.

   


End file.
